Podridas hasta la médula
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Mal e Evie estaban podridas hasta la médula. Sus besos y sentimientos lo decían más allá de su canción con Jay y Carlos. (Mal-igna/Evie) Malvie. Yuri.


**¡Hola!**

 **Mi primer fic de la película "Los Descendientes" que sinceramente me encantó :3**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió gracias a la primera canción de nuestros protagonistas en la película. Donde cantan que están "podridos hasta la médula". Por alguna razón me gusto mucho esa frase y le estuve dando vueltas hasta que se me ocurrió este fic de mi pareja favorita de la película: Malvie :3333**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

— **PODRIDAS HASTA LA MÉDULA —**

* * *

Maléfica tenía razón: Había ciertas diferencias entre ser malvada y ser maligna.

Mal había aprendido a controlar ambos desde el intento de hurto de un caramelo a un bebé que su madre había fastidiado.

— Hey, Evie —al escuchar su nombre, la hermanastra de Blancanieves le prestó inusual atención a los labios de la hija de Maléfica, que formaban juntos una sonrisa dulce. Un gesto recién adquirido heredado de Ben— ¿Quieres ver algo maligno?

La chica que se considereaba la más guapa de todas estuvo un momento pensativa. En otro momento habría contestado que sí sin dudarlo. Pero después de haberse hecho amigos de los buenos, sobretodo Mal, no podía más que sorprenderse un poco. Sobretodo habiendo sido dicho con esa sonrisa.

Antes de haberse dado cuenta, Evie le sonrió de vuelta a su mejor amiga. Nunca se dejaba de ser la descendiente de una villana, de todas formas.

— Umm, _espejito, espejito, ¿por qué debería decir no?_ —y se encogió de hombros.

Como en un acto reflejo, Mal rió ligeramente a la broma sin gracia de Evie. Por lo que la joven que lucía una tiara en su cabeza se sonrojo cual apetitosa manzana envenenada. Siempre tenía esa extraña reacción ante la macabra risa natural de Mal, la cuál ni siquiera Ben pudó quitarle en su corto tiempo de noviazgo. Y la repercusión a ese sonrojo es que la joven de cabello y ropa del mismo color que las ciruelas no pudiera esperar a probar los labios de su pequeña manzanita.

La cuál no se sorprendió ni un poco está vez. Ni tan siquiera pensó en corresponder a esa pequeña muestra de afecto, pero lo hizo. A lo mejor porque conocía tan bien a su amiga que ya lo esperaba o, simplemente, y lo más seguro, esta no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Evie rompió el beso apartando ligeramente a la otra de su lado. Disfrutando del puchero que se formó en la cara de la hija de Maléfica durante un segundo, antes de que mirara a otro lado con el rostro sonrojado.

Puede que haberse echó amigas de los buenos las había vuelto débiles y pastelosas en algunos aspectos. Pero era un precio que estaban gustosas de pagar por poderle haber puesto nombre a lo que llevaban años sintiendo la una por la otra y actuar en consecuencia.

— ¿Y eso era la maligno?

La pregunta hizo que Mal pusiera punto y final a su escena de vergüenza. Miró a su mejor amiga.

— Para _algunos buenos idiotas_ lo es.

Evie curvo sus perfectos labios en desacuerdo. Los buenos estaban siempre dando la plasta con el amor y lo tan hermoso que es y las cosas tan lindas que te da. Pero por alguna razón si sentías amor por alguien de tu mismo sexo solo podía significar que estabas podrido.

Como ellas.

Malvado era fingir que correspondias a los frágiles sentimientos de un futuro rey.

Maligno era haberle dejado por no poder ocultar más tus verdaderos sentimientos por tu mejor amiga (y los celos. A Mal todavía le quedaban ganas de golpear la cara de Doug por acercarse a su manzanita tan descaramente).

— Sí, bueno, peor para ellos.

Fue entonces cuando ambas se echaron a reír sin ningún motivo aparente. Además de eso, en los ojos de Mal hizo acto de presencia un brillo de felicidad plena.

Al igual que la Reina Malvada, por alguna razón Evie estaba obsesionada con ser la más hermosa y que todos se rindieran a sus pies. Realmente debía estar muy enamorada de la hija de Maléfica para estar con ella aunque algunos la criticaran a sus espaldas por ello. Será por eso que Mal no pudó evitar fundirse con su manzanita en un abrazo donde se le iba toda la bondad del mes.

— ¿Cita este sábado a las ocho?

La hermanastra de Blancanieves rió un poco en el oido de la otra joven, anticipando su respuesta.

— Mejor el viernes a las ocho.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

— Así podremos escandalizar a los buenos que salen del trabajo —ambas contestaron a la vez antes de estallar de nuevo en carcajadas.

Un sonido interrumpido de nuevo por el choque de labios. Y esta vez había sido la joven con tiara la causante. Siempre era Evie la que besaba a su chica cuando la despedida estaba cercana. Así podría volver al castillo de su madre con un muy buen sabor a ciruela en los labios.

Y así fue como pasó también aquella noche de nuevo, donde la única testigo de su amor, como siempre, fue la luna.

Porque estaban podridas, tanto que aun no se atrevían a poner a sus madres al tanto de su relación, aunque media Isla de los Perdidos (iban lentos en las noticias por la falta de Wi-Fi) y todo Auradon lo supiera ya.

Podridas hasta la médula.

Con su propio "y fueron descaradamente felices llevando la contraria a las leyes naturales con sus casi extinguidas perdices".

* * *

 **Puede que después de este haga un fic Jaylos si me da la imaginación.**

 **En fin, espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
